


Kitchen Sink

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Acrostic, Acrostic Poetry, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay or leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Sink

 

 **K** nuckles white. Barely holding on.

 **I** f I let go, how badly will it hurt? 

 **T** hinking too much: Will my  
  
**C** rash make a sound if there’s no one around to

 **H** ear it? The shadows whisper:

 **E** _veryone dies. Not everyone lives.*_

 **N** ow I must decide.

**S** tay or leave.  
**  
I** f I leave, will anyone even

 **N** otice my absence?

 **K** nuckles white. Barely holding on.

 

 

 

* Credit to ShadowPast620 for the line _"Everyone dies. Not everyone lives."_ Used with permission.

 


End file.
